


SansaXSandor mixed drabbles

by sansa_sandor_shipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabbles, F/M, For a Friend, Future, at the time, for a bae, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansa_sandor_shipper/pseuds/sansa_sandor_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mixed drabbles that will have two/three chapters. Some of the birthday presents im giving gracklexxx, series. </p><p>There are futurefics and stuff set in ASOIAF/GoT</p><p>Small stories and poems, with song lyrics and quotes for the titles and inspiration. Some are connected, and if they are they'll be after each other. But some are just singular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThegirlofFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegirlofFanfics/gifts).



**And my heart won't beat again. If I can't feel him in my veins (DNA Little Mix)**  
He hadn’t given me the slightest brush of the arm for weeks now, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to take it. I didn’t know what I had done wrong.  
“Sandor.” I called later on that day. When he walked in the motel door with some food. By food I mean beer.  
A grunt was basically a response for a yes. “Come here.” Taking a deep breathe in, I stood up to face him. As the great hulk of a man stood before me, I put of my hand and took his in mine. Standing their frozen, he didn’t pull away. “Touch me.” I pleaded staring up at him. But he just looked away and pulled his hand from my grasp.  
It was then that I went to the bathroom, closed the door and cried.

  
**Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you? (Autumn Leaves Ed Sheeran)**  
_She loves you!_ Every voice in his head kept on screaming. But he knew he wouldn’t or rather was to ashamed and scared to do anything. It was clear she wanted him to touch her, to hold her, to love her. But he just put his head in his hands.  
As she came out of the bathroom. Her cheeks and eyes showed the aftermath of his refusal. She got into the bed and went to the fire at part of the bed away from him. Tears tried to sting his eyes, but he pushed them away. He lay down not to close to her.  
“Little Bird.” He whispered as she cried openly now. Loudly and without stopping. burying her head in her pillow. The Little Bird didn’t react to him.  
_This is all your doing dog, your nothing but a female bitch._

  
**Go back to the day we fell in love on first kiss (UNI Ed Sheeran)**  
“Why can’t you act like you did when I first met you. Truthful and not harmful or mopey. Which is all you ever seem to do around here!” _She’s pregnant, she’s pregnant, she’s pregnant._ He had to remind himself to stop himself shouting back. Then she broke down crying.  
It used to be small crying fits, over silly things but he knew he could have made her really upset.  
“Come here Little Bird.” Sandor opened his arms and she flew into them. “It’ll be okay darling Little Bird. It’ll be okay.”  
“I love you.” Looking down at her Sandor vaguely smiled. He didn’t think he’d done it in a long time. “kiss me like the first time.” She had requested. So remembering the first time. Sandor smiled. It had been amazing.  
Gripping her hands lightly, leaned slowly and she stayed still. Pressing the scared side of his lips to hers.

  
**I just wanna, I just wanna know. If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay (Riptide Vance Joy)**  
“so your leaving when you get me to Winterfell.” Lady Sansa walked to face The Hound.  
“Yes, mi lady.” He mocked  
“don’t call me that.” You know I despise you saying it. Besides, why must you leave?”  
“I don’t belong in the North, none of the Southerners do,me included . And you, I’m not leaving you. Why is it you in specific.  
“You are, and I don’t want you too.” Stepping one step closer to him, he stepped one pace back. The hurt in her eyes was completely evident.  
“your imagining it. Why would you miss, me.” Sansa was feeling so damaged inside that she didn’t even want to explain herself.  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Then she put a hand on his face and kissed him.  
He stayed.

  
**Somebody tell me I'm not alone (Me and my broken heart Rixton)**  
I knew he had left me, that night at the Blackwater.  
I knew he had left me, but why like this?  
I knew he had left me, and now I cry  
I knew he had left me, I’ll always ask why  
I knew he had left me, but hurt me no  
I knew he had left me, I can’t help but always be so low  
I knew he had left me, I gave him my song  
But why did only leave me with a bloody cloak, and a broken heart?

  
**All that I am. All that I ever was. Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see(Chasing Cars Snow Patrol)**  
He touched my face. I knew Sandor was not one to cry, he had never in front of me. But now we were both crying, with sheer happiness. Taking the ring from the cushion Rickon was holding. He placed it on my finger.  
“and with this ring, I pledge myself to you and only you. To love you and cherish you, in sickness and heath, richer or for poorer, I will love you.” My chest heaved statically and I bit my lip. I had said Myles before his and now the priest said what we had always wanted to hear.

  
**The three words in your head (Say Something Karen Harding)**  
“You can’t say, it can you?” I looked at Sandor. Pulling my jacket close to my body.  
“Sansa.”  
“No.” I retorted. “We’ve been travelling down so many bloody highways together. Stayed in multiple motels and crappy gambling places. We have slept together in the same bed for many nights, I’ve kissed you, and you’ve kissed me. So why can’t you say those three words?”  
“You don’t understand, that the last time I ever said that. That person would die. And we’re dead after I had told them.” He went to touch my arm and I moved away closer to the car window. Rain pouring down. But I didn’t feel like asking anymore.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**You feel great but you're torn inside. You feel love but you just can't embrace it, when you found the right one at the wrong time. (Broken Arrow Pixie Lott)**  
I knew she said she loved me, but I’de been without it for so long I didn’t believe it. A common whore couldn’t even look at me when I was fucking them so, I fuck them on their fronts now, so I don’t have to look at their terrified faces.  
But she would look at me. With less fear. At the start, of course she was scared, but after a time I thought she wasn’t. I had been truthful with her. Unkind no, just truthful to what the world was. Her eyes made me feel something in the pit of my stomach and her kisses made me want to cry.  
Now I just wish I could have her kiss me again.  
As I lay here to die.

**And now you're trying to convince me. He wasn't worth it. But you can't complete me. He's the part that is missing. I miss him, I'm missing him (Broken Arrow Pixie Lott)**  
I looked at Joffrey, then to Tyrion and then to Baelish in my mind. Flicking through memories that were not all to pleasant. _Joffrey hurt me, Tyrion was kind but not who I wanted, and I wasn’t who he wanted, then there was Baelish, a man I am grateful to, but I could not love. What of love? When I only remind him of my mother._  
 _It’s him that I miss. I wish the Hound was here. I used to say at most instances. He would tell me the truth. I had been lied to a fair amount of times and never from his mouth._  
 _But now he has left me, he’s been gone for a long time. Although I could never get him out of my thoughts. Things would remind me of him and his actions. I would remember the night he offered to take me back to my family, when he saved me from the rape, when he told me the truth. Oh, the truth._  
 _My fear, is he is dead. Then who will tell me of truth. I cannot turn to anyone else for it. I still don’t trust Baelish, even if he got me, on the Iron Throne._  
 _I want him here, he with me now. And it hurts so much that I can never happen again._

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (Clarity Zedd feat Foxes)**  
“Everyone thinks you’ll hurt me. Dad especially.” Sandor shrugged and Sansa smiled up at him.  
“They can think what they like. I care what you think of me. what do you know?” Pressing a hand on his back, Sansa leant forward leaning her head on his chest.  
“I know I love you.”

**Nothing equals the splendor. Now your life's no longer empty. Surely heaven waits for you (Carry on my wayward son Kansas)**  
“I cannot think of a man I would rather have save me one more time than you. Be at peace with yourself,for me.” Sandor looked down and Sansa took his hands.  
“I will never be at peace with myself.”  
“But you can, when your time, you will travel to the seven heavens, and be loved by all. As you saved me. You have paid penance now it is time to be at peace.”

**I don't know how much more I can take. Since you've chosen, to leave me frozen. Am I the only one, who sees what you've become?. Will you drift away? (Extraordinary Clean Bandit feat Sharna Bass)**  
“No one understands and it’s not fair.” Sansa gripped tightly to Sandor as he carried her upstairs. She was ill and Sandor had been taking care of her on his days offs on Fridays. People had been criticizing them again, Sansa mostly, for having a brute for a partner. Of course it was utter bullshit.  
Sandor would never hurt her. They just needed an easy excuse to be mean to him. They had walked down the street one day hand in hand as Sansa listened with one headphone in to some Evanescene. When people started looking at them weirdly. Then Sandor’s hand squeezed down hard on hers, to hard and she looked up at him smiling. When he noticed he looking his grip immediately.  
“What’s wrong sweetheart?” She asked sweetly, but he shrugged it off and it wasn’t until they had got back in the car that Sandor told her people had been eating stuff about her being the Hounds bitch, the Hounds whore. Sansa bit her lip and saw a small tear forming in his eye.  
Pulling him close to her, she rubbed his back, and whispered loving things in his ear. Trying to convince him it was okay. He hated when people targeted her. Didn’t care when I was him, but when it was her, he couldn’t stand it. Sansa didn’t care about the comments made about her either, hit they worried him so much it scared her.

**Oh, your touch is haunting me. It's so extraordinary. When you're simply holding me (Supernatural AlunaGeorge)**  
_His hands went to the back of my dress. Pulling down the zip. Hands pushing the dress off my shoulders. Hands roaming over my shoulders. Down my waist and hips, to my legs and feet. Kisses were planted up my neck, over the back of my shoulders. And hands took off my bra._  
 _Sandor came to face me and I smiled he gave a small turn of the lips. My body shuddered a little and my stomach was buzzing. Fingers played across my collar bone and suddenly he pulled he close to him. I gasped and looked up at him. Going on my tip toes, I was at the same level as his head. Putting hands on his face I leant forward and kissed him._

**Help me leave behind some. Reasons to be missed. And don't resent me. And when you're feeling empty. Keep me in your memory (Leave out all the rest Link in Park)**  
_Don’t miss me, please._ Sandor thought as he fled the capital. S _he won’t you dumb dog, she'll loose all memories of you and anything you’ve done. She doesn’t care about you. Didn’t you see how you scared her? She was petrified. The Little Bird couldn’t look at you._  
 _How could you have gone so wrong this time dog? She was right there. You could have taken her._ He shook his head. _No, I wouldn’t, for everything I would hate her to resent me, and be truly scared of me. She is scared of the truth, and that’s what I am. Not a stupid song, and she didn’t give me hers._  
 _She will never give me hers. No matter how many she many sing, none of them will be mine._

**You broke my heart. You killed me (Kathy Earnshaw Wuthering Heights Movie 2011)**  
“don’t leave, don’t go, please.”  
“Your family don’t want me here. I’ll move back in with Bronn.”  
“No you won’t, your staying here. With me.”  
“Sansa, you know I can’t. Why are you defying your parents?”  
“because I love you too much to care. I can’t, won’t, let you leave me.”  
“Don’t say that, you don’t mean it. You love your family.”  
“Maybe I love you more.”  
“No. But fine I’ll stay.”  
“thank you, oh God’s thank you. Stay here, I’m just going out to get some things from Tesco.”  
_But when I had got back, I came through the living room and my mother was there. Smiling I walked past her. Calling out for Sandor. There was no reply. He was no where to be seen, so I went to my mother._  
“Where’s Sandor?”  
“He’s gone.”  
“Gone?”  
“Gone.”  
“But, wait what, he’s gone, gone where.”  
“He said out of London. To Scotland maybe or Europe, he didn’t seem sure.”  
“Did he say anything, leave any note.”  
“Maybe, sweetheart. I told you he would hurt you. Why did you not listen to your mother.”  
“because he only left, because of you. If you had not pushed him away, he wouldn’t have gone. You pushed him away.”  
I ran to my room then, starting to cry I out my head on my pillow. Heading the rustling and crackle of paper, I lifted my pillow. There was a crumpled, folded piece of paper. Opening the paper up,it was a letter. As I we angry, I threw the paper into the bin.  
It’s only now, a year later I opening it.  
_Little Bird. I cannot stay, I think we knew that from when I came to live with you,I’ve packed up all my ~~stuff~~ things and won’t bother you or your family again. We were never made to happen Sansa, an ugly, older man with a beautiful young girl. It doesn’t seem likely does it?_  
 _I know that you may be angered that I have left, sad even, but I don’t want you to wait for me. I won't the coming back and I can’t. ~~Won’t~~. I was only a distraction for you. Your family didn’t see me as an equal and I don’t k ow why, but they didn’t._  
 _~~I will love you forever.~~_  
 _I know I can’t day Sorry for what I’ve done in person. But I think that would just make it harder for me and for you perhaps. I shouldn’t have been as important to you as I was. I’m a stupid dog so doesn’t understand how someone could love them, maybe that’s for the best._  
 _But your not a stupid little girl. You’re a grown woman ~~masterpiece~~ with less sense than me. Getting yourself mixed up with the likes of me,people would call you crazy._  
 _Although I am_ grateful,for _everything you have done for me. You can never understandable much you have domed I bother explaining._  
 _Don’t look or me Little Bird ,no praying, no crying. And please,over everything, please don’t resent me. I beg of you._  
 _Goodbye Little Bird. Know is your chance to fly, fly far away from me._

_**While I’m wide-eyed. And I’m so damn caught in the middle. And a lion, a lion roars would you not listen? (Strong London Grammar)** _

  
If a lion did roar, the wolf would listen, a lone wolf would not be able to take over a pack of lions. But maybe a dog and a wolf could, maybe a mockingbird and a wolf could. The wolf chose the mockingbird, and now he helps her. But she feels incomplete without the dog.  
So truthful and loyal. He had offered to save her before but the wolf thought she could live on her own. Without the dog, and with the lions and the mockingbird. But how could she have been so wrong. It didn’t get any easier for the lone wolf, until the mockingbird took her away. _An act of kindness?_ She thought _yes_.  
_But an act of love? No._ An act of love was the dog, snarling at any lions as the lone wolf limped away. That safety was not found again, and now the dog was dead. He could no longer save the wolf.


End file.
